Dead Like Me: Fallen Angel
by WildxFlower
Summary: Jane died and now is a grim reaper, this story is about her new life... and new relationship with Mason.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own dead like me, only this story and the Original Characters in it.

This is the first story I've put up, even though I have written several different stories- I was too scared to put any of them up, I think I chose this one because I'm the least attached to it, which means it will be easier to handle if people think its awful. This is the only story I've written from POV's.

Rated T for language and some violence

Dead Like Me Fan Fiction

Pairing: Mason/Jane OC

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

_Jane's point of view_

I was at my friend Katie's Halloween party I was dressed as an angel with white feather wings, a halo made of fake pearls placed on top of my brown hair that I curled to make myself look even more angelic, and a short flowy white dress that I found at a flea market that I think was once a wedding dress. I was having a pretty good time and was starting to get a nice buzz, when my ex-boyfriend Greg showed up. I tried to hide from him but he found me a few minutes after he arrived, he asked if he could talk to me in private while pulling me towards Katie's back yard not really giving me a choice. I knew what he wanted to talk to me about it was always the same thing he wanted me back, I broke up with him four months ago after I found out he had a wife and two sons. When we got outside he pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard, I pushed him off of me and said "What the hell?" he walked back over to me and stood way to close "you know what". I sighed "Greg we're over! Go home to your wife and kids…shouldn't you be taking your kids out trick-r-treating?" He raised an eye brow and looked at his watch "it's almost midnight I already took my kids trick-r-treating they're home in bed now." He was about to lean in and kiss me but I ducked away from him and said "good you should also be home in bed… with your wife" while I walked back into the house and was now in the kitchen that was empty. He grabbed my hand and pushed me against the counter "don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you" he said while gripping my wrists so hard that I was sure that I would have bruises tomorrow. I tried to escape his hold but was unsuccessful "Greg you're hurting me, let go" he just gripped me harder "no you need to listen to me…" I cut him off "Greg there is nothing that you can say that'll change my mind: you lied to me, and you're married, have kids, and there is a decade between us why do you even want this" I knew why he wanted me so badly it was because he couldn't have me because I said no and no one said no to him. "Jane I love you and I know you love me, I want you back and I won't take no for an answer" he said and kissed me hard and pulled my hair when I tried to pull away from the kiss. "You're hurting me…let go!" I tried to sound stern and pushed him off of me. I tried to leave the kitchen but he pulled me back and pushed me against a wall hard which made me cringed in pain. "Who is he?" he shouted in my ear while holding me against the wall hard "what?" I said in confusion. "Who is the guy you're fucking?" he yelled "I'm not fucking anyone! Let go damn it!" I shouted, pushed him away and tried to run, but he once again pulled me back, he pushed me against the counter and a sharp corner jabbed my back and I fell to the ground. I made a small noise of pain and was starting to get scared and wished that someone, anyone would come and save me or at least hear me. Greg kneeled next to me and tilted my chin up so that I would meet his eyes "I'm sorry baby it's just you drive me crazy" I tried to pull myself up but he made it impossible. "Greg we are over! Let me go! Get the fuck off of me!" I shouted but became paralyzed with fear when I saw him grab a knife that was on the counter above me. "We'll never be over! You will always be mine!" he said while he stabbed me three times in the chest and killed me.

Then something strange happened well stranger than being killed, I felt no pain and a second later I was standing in the kitchen across the room watching Greg step away from my now lifeless body, he looked pale and seemed surprised that him stabbing me would actually kill me. Greg fled the scene leaving me alone with myself? I stared at my lifeless body my bright green eyes were frozen with a look of surprise and fear, my hair was slightly disheveled from Greg pulling it and being pushed around, my wings were damaged and bended, and my white dress now had blood stains from the stab wounds and the knife was still sticking in my chest.

I went to walk over to myself and tried to pull the knife out but my hand just went through the knife I was about to try to remove it again but a man's voice stopped me. "Sorry girly but you won't be able to pull that knife out" I turned to look at the man he was a little taller than me, had brown hair and brown eyes probably in his early fifty's. "So I'm dead?" it was more of a statement than a question but he answered it anyways "yes, yes you are" "then why am I still here? Why can I see myself? Why hasn't anyone noticed that I was killed? Are you the only one that can see me? Why didn't I feel myself getting stabbed?" I asked while looking back and forth between the man and my lifeless body. "Those are a lot of questions, how about I answer them over waffles" he said while offering his hand to me I took it and we walked out of the party, well I walked through people.

Ten minutes later we were standing in front of 'Der Waffle Haus' I've seen it before but never actually went inside until now. He told me his name was Rube on the way over to the 'Haus', Rube led me over to a booth were four people were sitting.

"Georgie, is it just me or did Rube just walk in with an angel?" someone with a British accent said and I was surprised that someone else could see me. It turns out that all four of them could see me because they all were staring at me. Rube handed me his jacket and said "others will be able to see you now so you should cover that up" he was talking about my blood stained chest so I put it in front of me not wanting to take off my wings and placed my arms through the sleeves.

"Jane this is George, Roxy, Daisy, and Mason" he introduced me to the group and gestured for them to make room for both of us, when I sat down my wings hit the cute British guy in the face "oh I'm sorry" I apologized and moved the wing so that it was no longer in his face, he said nothing and continued to stare at me.

"What happened to her? And where's David?" the small blonde named George asked Rube.

"She was killed and was David's final Reap" he said I didn't understand the last part but everyone else seemed to.

"Who the fuck would kill someone dressed as an angel…that fucker has gotta have some seriously bad Karma headed their way" The woman named Roxy said and George nodded her head in agreement. I just stayed silent, in fact I said next to nothing ever since we left the party it seemed like they wanted me to answer but I just stayed silent.

Rube ordered me waffles that had strawberries and whip cream on them I ate it to be polite even though I wasn't hungry. While I was eating Rube answered the questions I asked earlier. I didn't feel the pain of getting stabbed because some guy named David took my soul before it happened, I was still here because I was going to be a reaper like the rest of them, other people could see me now but I didn't look the same-I looked similar but different so that people wouldn't recognize me. Rube said that he would tell me more about my new life tomorrow morning. He asked/told George and Daisy if I could stay with them until I found my own place, they didn't look that thrilled but agreed the cute British guy offered to let me stay with him but Rube said no. I went to the bathroom alone before I left the restaurant with George and Daisy to go to their house.

_Mason's Point of View _

It was Halloween night and I was sitting at our usual table at 'Der Waffle Haus' when I saw Rube walk in with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen she was an angel-literally she had the wings and all. I wasn't sure if what I was seeing was real or if it was just the drugs I was on making me hallucinate.

"Georgie, is it just me or did Rube just walk in with an angel?" I asked George, who nodded her head and stared like the rest of us at the angel who had blood stains on her chest. Rube gave her his jacket to cover up the blood and she wore it in front of her and slid her arms through the arm holes.

Rube introduced all of us to the angel whose name was Jane, and made us scoot down so that they could join us at the table. The angel or Jane sat next to me and one of her wings hit my face then she said "oh I'm sorry" then moved her wing so it was no longer in my face and I swear her hand brushed up against my face- I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Then Georgie girl asked the question that everyone wanted to know:

"What happened to her? And where's David?"

"She was killed and was David's final Reap" Rube explained and we all knew that, that meant that he got his lights. Then Roxy said:

"Who the fuck would kill someone dressed as an angel…that fucker has gotta have some seriously bad Karma headed their way" we all looked at Jane expecting her to say something but she stayed silent and ate the strawberry waffles Rube ordered for her. While she ate Rube explained a little of what had happened to her and what was happening to her. He told Georgie and Daisy to take her in for the night they didn't like that, so I selflessly offered my couch for her but Rube said no and gave me a stern look.

When the angel also known as Jane went to the loo, all eyes were on Rube. "So?" Georgie asked "So what?" was Rube's reply. "So what's her deal? What happened to her? Why…" Georgie girl elaborated but Roxy cut her off "who the fuck killed an angel?" Rube sighed and looked annoyed and very tired "Her ex-boyfriend" was all he said, and then Jane came back to the table. Rube paid the tab and we all left the 'der haus' and the angel left with Georgie and Daisy.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own dead like me, only this story and the Original Characters in it.

Chapter Two

_Jane's Point of View_

It was seven in the morning on November first, which was my first day of my new life or my undead life. Daisy lent me some clothes so that I wouldn't have to walk around as a dead angel anymore. After I got dressed we left the house and headed for 'Der Waffle Haus' where they apparently met every morning.

We arrived at 'Der Waffle Haus' ten minutes later and headed for the booth that we sat at last night, Rube and Mason were already sitting there drinking coffee. I sat between Rube and George with Daisy and Mason sitting across from me.

"Mason did you take a shower? Did you shave?" George asked, with what sounded like disbelief. He didn't say anything but just smiled at me, he is so damn cute and British I'm sure that I was blushing and I smiled back at him.

A waitress named Kiffany came over to the booth and asked if I wanted anything I said "no thanks" because I had no money which made me want to ask one of the many questions I had.

"Rube, can I go to my apartment and pick up some of my stuff…like my own clothes and money…is that okay?" It felt very strange to ask for permission but I thought it was best for me to stay on his good side and be obedient, because I didn't know what would happen to me otherwise.

"Do you have a roommate or any family that you could run into?" Rube asked.

"No I live alone…or I lived alone, and I have no family" I answered.

"What do you mean you have no family?" George asked I saw Rube look at her the way a parent would look at their child when they behaved badly.

"M-my parents and sister died when I was nineteen" I replied and shook my head trying to avoid seeing the memories. The table went silent after I said that, and George said sorry.

"Okay, Mason go with her I'm sure she'll need her lock picked, and will you take her with you on your reap today, show her the ropes?" Rube asked Mason but looked at me to see if I was okay with it, and of course I was he was so cute and I needed to see what my life was going to be like now.

"That would be lovely" was Mason's reply and a smile spread across his face, which made me smile.

Rube handed out yellow post-it's that had the persons first initial, last name, an address and an E.T.D which stood for estimated time of death. Mason offered me his hand and I took it and led me outside, then we headed for the place that until last night was my home.

Ten minutes later we were standing in front of door 211 the door that once was mine. Mason pulled out some lock picking tools and was having some trouble, after three minutes I asked if I could try he handed me the tools within a few seconds I got the door open and Mason looked shocked that I got it open.

When we got inside I opened my closet door and pulled out my huge duffle bag and a backpack. Which I filled with as many clothes as possible (because I had such long legs it was hard to find pants that fitted properly) and I made sure I got all my favorites I also grabbed some toiletries from my bathroom. I thought 'what the hell' and grabbed my laptop and i-pod. I also grabbed a picture of my family and anything that was once my mothers. I searched for any and all the money I hid in my apartment and ended up with 750 dollars and 6 dollars' worth in quarters. I packed my camera and some of my other art supplies. I forgot that Mason was in my apartment with me and when I almost ran into him I jumped from the surprise he was holding my bong then exhaled and smoke came out of his mouth. "Should we make it look like I was robbed?" I asked, not knowing how they usually did this. He smiled at me and said "sure sounds like fun" this made me laugh "okay let's trash this place" I said then kicked my couch so that it was now knocked over. He smiled then asked "you mind if I take your TV?" "Go for it" was my reply. Ten minutes later the place that was once my home looked like a tornado had blown through it.

After we finished at my place we headed for George and Daisy's house which was where I was staying for now. As I placed the bag I was carrying on my bed also known as the couch, I saw a flash in the corner of my eye, then I turned to face Mason who was holding my camera and took another picture of me. "Here, now you can see the way the living see's you" Mason said then handed me the camera, when I saw it my jaw dropped. "What?" Mason asked "oh it's just that I look like how my mother looked when she was my age." I looked at the picture that was apparently the version of me that the living would see me as: a blonde, with the same green eyes that I had, but this version of me was paler but we had the same body type but it looked like I was maybe an inch shorter. "Your mother must've been really beautiful" I smiled at this but didn't say anything.

Mason and I were headed for the address on his yellow post-it when I saw a picture of myself on the front page of the Seattle Times. I stopped in front of the news stand and grabbed the newspaper that had my picture on it; it was a picture of me in my angel costume sitting on Katie's kitchen floor with my chest bloody from being stabbed with the knife still stuck inside me. I guessed that someone at the party took this picture and sold it to the newspaper because I doubt that the police would allow this. The headline said 'Angel Killed at Halloween Party- No Witnesses' I just stared at the picture it was still hard to believe that I was dead, not just dead murdered. A man behind the news stand broke me from my trance "This aint a library, are you going to buy that or not?" when I looked up from the paper I noticed that Mason was looking at me with what looked like concern in his eyes, I pulled out some money and bought the paper.

We left the news stand and continued to walk to the address written on the yellow post-it, my body was on auto-pilot I just walked with my face blank and feeling numb. The newspaper was in my hand but I hadn't looked at it since we left the news stand, my mind kept replaying the memories of last night the memories of my murder. Mason pulled me away from my disturbing thoughts "are you okay?" he asked in his charming British accent. I forced myself to smile "yeah I'll be fine, so how is D. Boyer going to die?" I asked remembering the name written on the post-it. "I don't know it'll either be a suicide, murder, or most likely an accident- that's our division" he explained.

When we reached our destination I finally figured out why the address seemed so familiar, it was a skate park I used to go there all the time back in high school. I looked around there weren't that many people at the park it was a school day so I guessed that the kids that were there were skipping school. "So how do you find out who D. Boyer is?" I asked and looked at Mason whose eyes were looking around the park. "I think that's him" Mason said and pointed at a tall, skinny boy that had long brown hair covering his face, with a cocky grin and was holding a skate board. The tall boy with a cocky grin was flirting with a blonde who was giggling, it made sense that Mason thought that the boy was D. Boyer he looked like he would do anything to impress the blonde even if it killed him. Mason ran over to the boy and said "hey mate, are you Boyer?" Mason asked "Yeah I'm Danny Boyer, who the fuck are you?" after the boy said this Mason clapped the boys back and took his soul. "Uh just wanted to meet the legend is all" Mason said then walked back over to me. The blonde girl looked impressed and said something to the boy the boy then gave the girl a cocky grin, then the boy got on his board and tried to do some sort of trick that involved him flipping upside down, he ended up breaking his neck. A moment later the dead teen skater was standing next to us and said "bummer…fuck man did you kill me?" the boy asked while looking at his dead body across the park that was quickly surrounded by the few other teens who were there. "No mate, I didn't kill you I just took your soul" Mason answered, the boy turned to face us "this sucks..." the boy didn't finish his sentence because his attention drifted at the lights that were waiting for him. The boy asked if that's where he was supposed to go and Mason nodded, the boy walked into his lights and disappeared with them. "Where do they go?" I asked and looked at the spot where the lights were just a moment ago. "I don't know, Rube says it's not for us to know" Mason said with a shrug.

_Mason's Point of View_

It was the morning after I met the angel also known as Jane, when I got to 'Der Waffle Haus' Rube was already sitting at our usual booth, I walked over to the table and sat down across from him. When I sat down Rube looked at me with a raised eye brow but didn't say anything, and then Roxy came into 'Der Haus' wearing her police uniform and sat next to me.

"The new girl is on the front of the Seattle Times, some fucker at the party last night must of took a picture with their phone" Roxy said, Rube stayed silent but it looked like he was in some deep thought.

"You said her ex-boyfriend killed her?" Roxy asked "Yeah, why?" Rube confirmed then asked Roxy why she was asking about Jane. "Because no one saw her get killed but the girl whose house Jane died in thinks that the ex-boyfriend did it-"Then when Kiffany came over to our table Roxy went silent. Kiffany asked us what we wanted Rube ordered his usual massive sized breakfast, Roxy ordered a coffee to go, and I also ordered a coffee.

Roxy looked at her watch and said "I gotta get going, you got anything for me?" Rube opened up his book filled with post-its and handed one to Roxy, then she left with her coffee in hand and left 'Der Haus'.

A few minutes later Daisy, Georgie girl, and the angel Jane walked into 'Der Haus' and sat down at the table Daisy sat next to me and Jane sat across from me in-between Rube and Georgie. The first thing Georgie said to me was "Mason did you take a shower? Did you shave?" I ignored her and just smiled at Jane and when I saw her blush and smile back at me my smile grew wider. Kiffany came back over to the table and asked the girls if they wanted anything Daisy and Georgie ordered something but Jane said no thanks, then she turned towards Rube and asked: "Rube can I go to my apartment and pick up some of my stuff…like my own clothes and money…is that okay?" After Jane asked this everyone at the table seemed surprised that she would ask for permission and would be so polite and was so calm after only being dead for a night. "Do you have a roommate or any family that you could run into?" Rube asked. "No I live alone…or I lived alone, and I have no family" Jane answered. After hearing this George said "What do you mean you have no family?" Rube gave her a look that a parent would give a naughty child while Daisy and I looked at her a bit shocked by her bluntness and how she didn't seem to realize that her question was rude, but we should be used to it by now that's just Georgie girls personality. "M-my parents and sister died when I was nineteen" Jane said while looking down at her hands, after she said this, the table went quiet until George apologized.

Then Rube spoke up "Okay Mason go with her I'm sure she'll need her lock picked, and will you take her with you on your reap today, show her the ropes?" Rube asked me but was looking at Jane. I smiled at Jane and answered Rube's question "That would be lovely" after I said this Jane smiled at me.

After Rube gave me my post-it I stood from the table and offered Jane my hand I don't really know why I did this but to my surprise she took my hand and we walked out of 'Der Haus'.

Ten minutes later the two of us were in an apartment building standing in front of door 211. I was having trouble with her lock when she asked if she could give it a try I humored her and handed her the lock picking tools and to my enormous surprise she got the door unlocked after only a few seconds.

When we walked into her small studio apartment she headed for the closet and started packing. I was looking around the small space when I spotted a green bong sitting on the coffee table I smiled to myself packed the bong and pulled out my lighter. I think she must have forgotten that I was there because she jumped when she almost ran into me. Then she asked "should we make it look like I was robbed?" I smiled at that and said "sure sounds like fun" which made her laugh then she said "lets trash this place" and she kicked her couch over the look on her face made me chuckle. I asked "you mind if I take your TV?" and she said "go for it". We left her apartment after several minutes of mischievous fun of trashing the place.

After we left Jane's old apartment we headed for Daisy and George's house to drop off Jane's stuff. I was holding her backpack when I noticed the camera siting inside the open bag. I pulled out the camera and took a picture of Jane then said "Here, now you can see the way the living see's you" and handed her the camera. When she looked at the picture her eyes went wide with surprise I asked her "what?" I had to ask. Jane pulled her attention away from the camera and looked me in the eyes and said "oh it's just that I look like how my mother looked when she was my age." I looked at the picture and said to her "your mother must've been really beautiful" this made her smile but she didn't say anything.

The two of us were headed for the place written on my yellow post-it when I noticed that I was talking to myself I looked around and spotted Jane standing in front of a news stand a few feet away holding a news-paper, I walked over to her and looked at what she was staring at. Until that second I had completely forgot about what Roxy had said about Jane being on the cover of the Seattle Times. I looked at the picture of Jane in her angel costume sitting on a tile floor against cabinet with her chest bloody and a knife stuck inside her chest. It was hard for me to look at it, so I couldn't imagine how hard it was for her to see. The man standing behind the news stand said "This aint a library, are you going to buy that or not?" she pulled out some money and bought the paper.

We had been walking to the address on the post-it for several minutes in silence with me looking at her every few seconds her expression was blank, I finally broke the silence by asking her if she was okay. She smiled at me but it wasn't her genuine smile it was a forced one and said "yeah I'll be fine, so how is D. Boyer going to die?" Jane asked. I looked down at the post-it surprised that she had even looked at the post-it and said "I don't know it'll either be a suicide, murder, or most likely an accident- that's our division" I explained and she nodded.

We reached our destination which was a skate park that had a few teenagers who were probably skipping school. "So how do you find out who D. Boyer is?" Jane asked. I was looking around the park when I spotted a skinny boy with long brown hair and a cocky grin holding a skate board and talking to a blonde girl, and he looked like he would do anything to impress her. "I think that's him" I said to Jane and pointed at the boy. I ran over to the boy and said "hey mate, are you Boyer?" the boy looked at me and said "Yeah, I'm Danny Boyer who the fuck are you?" after he confirmed that he was D. Boyer I clapped the boys back and took his soul then said "Uh just wanted to meet the legend is all" then walked back over to where Jane was standing. About a minute later the boy had tried to do some trick to impress the blonde and ended up dead with a broken neck. The dead teen skater was standing next to us looking at his dead body that soon was surrounded by the few other teens who were there and said "bummer...fuck man did you kill me?" "No mate, I didn't kill you I just took your soul" I answered, then the boy turned to face me and said "this sucks…" he drifted off when he saw his lights. The boy asked if that was where he was supposed to go and I nodded, then the boy walked into his lights and disappeared with them. "Where do they go?" Jane asked while looking at the spot where the lights were a moment ago. I sighed and said "I don't know, Rube says it's not for us to know" but I wanted to know what happened after we got the lights just as much as she wanted to.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I do not own Dead Like Me, only this story and the original characters in it.

Chapter Three

_Jane's Point of View_

I had a full day I got to go to the place that was once my home, take my stuff, and then Mason and I trashed the place which was really fun. Then I went with Mason to his reap and got to see how things work and what my new job would be like.

After he finished his reap we hanged out at the park and I asked him some of the many questions I had about my new life. "So I'll need new papers now right…like driver's license, passport, and birth certificate?" I asked "Yeah we gotta a guy who makes us some fake papers, do you know what you want your new name to be?" Mason asked I smiled because I did have a name in mind that I thought was great "Yep I want my new name to be Mary-Jane Baker" I said with a grin Mason laughed and said "that's brilliant!" after a minute of Mason laughing, I asked another question I had.

"If you don't mind me asking…" I started to ask but he knew what I was going to ask "you wanna know how I died" he stated. I smiled "well, it's only fair since you know how I did" I answered with a sly smile "I drilled a hole in my head" he answered simply. "You did what?" I asked in disbelief, Mason chuckled "I was trying to achieve the ultimate high a permanent high" he elaborated. I was having trouble wrapping my brain around the idea of Mason drilling a hole is in his head "what were you on?" I asked Mason grinned "acid" he answered "you ever try it?" he asked me. I laughed "yeah, a few times in high school" I answered honestly "it sounds like you had a bad trip" he said and I was surprised that he could tell just from a few words I said "yeah, well the first time it was amazing and beautiful but… the second time I saw some really fucked up things" I couldn't help but shiver at the memory, Mason nodded in understanding.

"Have you ever reaped anyone famous?" I asked changing the subject back to questions I had about my new life and new job. Mason grinned from ear to ear "yes, I've had a VIP reap, the Rolling Stone's Brian Jones 1969" he bragged. I smiled "death by misadventure" I quoted, Mason seemed surprised that I knew that. "So VIP reaps, do you think I'll ever get one?" I asked "of course, everyone gets one eventually- but these days VIP's aren't always true VIP's these days anybody can get famous- just by being on a bloody reality show" Mason said the last part with a look of disgust.

"Have you ever had to reap someone you knew?" I asked another one of the questions I had, Mason sighed "only one that I can remember, it was last year actually… but I don't think I ever had to reap someone I knew when I was living" he answered thoughtfully; I was hoping that I would never have to reap someone I knew.

We spent almost three hours in the park talking about reaper related topics, but mostly talked about things that helped us get to know each other. My stomach suddenly growled, I looked down at my stomach embarrassed "hey you wanna get some food?" he asked, I smiled "sounds good to me" then the two of us headed for a local burger place.

Less than twenty minutes later we were at the burger place and went up to the counter to order something. I had completely forgotten about the newspaper I had been carrying around until the middle aged man behind the counter said "tragic isn't it" I looked at him confused "what?" I asked "about the angel killed in the middle of a party…she's so young it's a shame" the man behind the counter elaborated then handed us our order. The two of us had been eating in silence for a while, I must've looked upset because Mason broke the silence and asked "you wanna talk about it?" I thought about this for a moment then thought what the hell "okay…if you don't mind?" I asked I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable. "No I don't mind" Mason answered I took a deep breath and then started to speak. "I-I still just can't believe that I died…not just died but was murdered" I said in a very quiet voice. "I'm sorry" Mason said I wanted to be able to say 'it's okay' but it wasn't okay. "I've been avoiding thinking about it- I can't let myself feel angry or sad…because if I do I might never be able to stop feeling that way- angry and sad" I said then I was done talking about it. I could tell Mason wanted to say or ask me something but he never did.

A few moments later I had a brilliant idea "you know what we should do?" I asked with a bright smile, Mason smiled back at me "what?" he asked "we should just go out and get completely wasted- like wrecked" was my brilliant idea. Mason grinned from ear to ear "that sounds wonderful, I know just the place" he said then stood up and offered me his hand, which I took.

About fifteen minutes later we walked into some pub where the bartender knew Mason's name, we ordered beers and a whole lot of tequila. An hour later I was completely wasted "you know life's not so bad… if I hadn't of died I would've never got the chance to meet you- and you are awesome" I slurred and giggled. Mason smiled and laughed with me "You're awesome!" he mimicked "and you're an angel and you're lovely and beautiful" he complemented thanks to the alcohol, I smiled then kissed him when I pulled away the shocked expression on his face was priceless and I couldn't help but laugh and almost fall off of my stool. Mason smiled then he cupped my face and kissed me sweetly, the kiss started out sweet and simple then it deepened, it had been a while since I'd been kissed like that, a kiss that was sweet and not forceful it was just right. We pulled away when we heard someone shout 'get a room' while another person did a wolf whistle.

We spent the rest of the night drinking, laughing, playing darts, and making out, it was the most fun I had in a while. Finally I admitted that I'd had enough, so Mason and I left the pub and started walking with no particular destination in mind, after ten minutes of walking around I realized how tired I was "I need sleep" I announced with a yawn "I think I might just pass out in the street any minute now" I added and laughed after I pictured a drunk me sleeping in the middle of the street. We had been walking with our arms looped together and my head resting on his shoulder "my place is closer than Georgie and Daisy's" Mason stated and also yawned "can I crash at your place" I asked and he nodded, in my mind I knew that, that probably wasn't the best idea since I hadn't known him for very long and was very drunk but my brain wasn't working at its usual speed so to me the idea of a soft pillow was all that seemed important.

The two of us got to Mason's place a few minutes later, once we walked into the door I kicked off my shoes and peeled off the jeans and jacket I was wearing, leaving me only wearing my underwear and t-shirt then I plopped onto Mason's bed. Then Mason joined me on his bed only wearing his boxers, he pulled me close to him I turned to face him and kissed him softly "thanks for letting me sleep here" I whispered/slurred, I could see Mason's smile even though the room was dark "anytime" he said. I fell asleep moments later.

When I woke up I cringed at the sudden brightness that probably wasn't all that bright and it was just the hangover, last night I learned that it took a LOT of alcohol to get a reaper drunk. I felt an arm wrapped around me and some one's head cradled in my neck, it took me a second to remember that I stayed at Mason's after a long night of fun and drinking. It surprised me that I felt so comfortable, I had only known Mason for a few days now but already really enjoyed his company… and the way he kissed me. I thought about getting up but realized that I was still tired and quickly fell back asleep with Mason holding me tight.

_Mason's Point of View_

After my reap Jane and I hung out around the park for a while and got to know each other. I liked her not just because she was beautiful but because she was nice, funny, and didn't treat me like a fuck-up like the others did.

Things about Jane that surprised me: when she told me she wanted her new name to be Mary-Jane Baker, that she knew who Brain Jones was and how he died, that she enjoyed mind altering substances- because girls that look like her usually aren't into those type of things and overall her cheerful and positive attitude especially since she only died the other day.

We left the park to go get some burgers, when we got to the place the man behind the counter mentioned the dead angel on the cover of the Seattle Times. This brought Jane down and that beautiful smile of hers that I had grown used to had faded. We had been eating in silence for what seemed like forever until I asked "you wanna talk about it?" she took a moment before answering "okay…if you don't mind?" she asked. I gave her a reassuring smile and said "no I don't mind" she took a deep breath and then started to speak "I-I still just can't believe that I died…not just died but was murdered" she said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry" I said wishing that, that would be enough to take her pain away but knew it wasn't. "I've been avoiding thinking about it- I can't let myself feel angry or sad… because if I do I might never be able to stop feeling that way- angry and sad" she said and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was done talking about it. I wanted to ask her about her death and the bastard that killed her but I didn't want to cause her more pain so I stayed silent.

A few moments later her bright smile returned to her face and she said "you know what we should do?" I smiled back at her and asked "what?" she grinned "we should just go out and get completely wasted- like wrecked" I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear "that sounds wonderful, I know just the place" I said then stood up and offered her my hand, which she took.

About fifteen minutes later we walked into a pub that I went to all the time, we ordered beers and massive amounts of tequila.

"You know life's not so bad… if I hadn't of died I would've never got the chance to meet you- and you are awesome" Jane slurred and giggled. This made me smile and chuckle "You're awesome!" I parroted "and you're an angel and you're lovely and beautiful" I added thanks to the alcohol. She smiled at me, then surprised me by kissing me, when she pulled away she laughed (probably from the look on my face of joy and surprise) and almost fell off her stool. I grinned then cupped her face and kissed her, we must have been making quite a scene because when we pulled apart someone yelled 'get a room' (which sounded like a great idea to me) while another person did a wolf whistle.

We spent the night drinking, laughing, snogging, and playing darts (which she was surprisingly good at especially considering how smashed she was) we had a lot of fun. Around 12:30 Jane said that she had enough, so the two of us left the pub and started walking around aimlessly with our arms looped together and her head on my shoulder. Ten minutes later Jane announced "I need sleep" she said with a yawn "I think I might just pass out in the street any minute now" she added and giggled. "My place is closer than Georgie and Daisy's" I said and also yawned "can I crash at your place?" she asked me and I nodded.

The two of us got to my place a few minutes later, once we walked through the door she started to peel off most of her clothing, which I greatly appreciated- revealing her long smooth legs and amazing body. I fallowed her lead by stripping off most of the clothes I was wearing and laid on my bed next to her. I pulled her close then she turned to face me and kissed me sweetly, when she pulled away she said "thanks for letting me sleep here" she slurred quietly. I smiled and secretly wished to myself that the two of us would do more than sleep but knew that we were both too wasted to doing anything else, but was happy to just have her in my arms. "Anytime" I said but I think she had already fallen asleep before I said it.

I woke up with Jane in my arms, I couldn't help but smile it had been a long time since I had spooned with someone I couldn't help but laugh at myself for liking spooning. I looked down at Jane's sleeping form she was beautiful even with her hair messy from bed head. I smiled from thinking about last night and all the fun we had and her kisses and the way she tasted like cherries and smelled like vanilla.

Jane started to stir then her eyes fluttered open revealing her beautiful green eyes, she smiled up at me and I smiled back at her and was glad to see that she wasn't bothered by the fact that we ended up spooning. "Good morning" she said "good morning" I replied, she slid out of my arms and got out of bed "do you have any mouth wash?" she asked as she stretched and reveled her flat stomach. I nodded "yeah, in the loo under the sink" I answered, and then she walked in the direction of the loo.

I rolled off the bed to see that it was 10:30 and we were supposed to be at 'der waffle haus' over an hour and half ago "shit" I cursed from picturing how pissed Rube was going to be. Jane's head popped out of the bathroom after hearing me "we gotta get to 'der haus' Rube's gonna be pissed" I answered her silent question.

We both got dressed and left my place, when we got out of my building Grace asked a kid that lived in my building if we could barrow his bike, to my surprise the kid said yes "you want to peddle or stand on the pegs?" she asked "I'll drive you stand" I answered and she smiled as I sat on the seat and she stood on the pegs holding my shoulders as we road to 'der haus'.

When we got to 'der haus', Rube was the only one sitting at the usual table and he looked pissed, we sat down at the table across from him "you two are late" he stated. I was about to say something but Rube stopped me by holding his hand up "stop right there I don't want to hear any of your bullshit" he said I noticed that Jane was looking down at her hands. Rube pulled out two post-its "you" he placed one in front of me "and you, today you have your first reap" he told Jane as he gave her, her post-it. Jane nodded but the look on her face was unreadable, Rube nodded and started to get out of the booth "be on time tomorrow" he said as he glared at me but his face softened when he looked at Jane. I looked at my post-it and saw that I had to be at my reap in fifteen minutes "shit, I gotta go you wanna come along?" I asked Jane as I got out of the booth. "No, I better go to George and Daisy's" she said and slid out of the booth "make sure you get that bike back to Henry" she added I was surprised that she even knew his name because I lived next to him and didn't even know the kids name. We walked out of 'der haus' as I asked "do you want me to come with you to your reap?" she looked down at her post-it "yeah, sure, you know the address?" she asked I nodded "okay see you later" she said then walked in the direction of Daisy and George's house "later" I said then got on the barrowed bike and headed for my reap.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I do not own Dead Like Me only this story and the original characters in it.

Chapter Four

_Jane's Point of View_

After I left 'Der Waffle Haus' I headed for George and Daisy's home which is where I was currently living. When I got there no one was home- not that I expected anyone to be there. I took off the clothes that Daisy let me barrow that I wore yesterday… and realized that Rube probably thought Mason and I had hooked-up I shook my head at my stupidity. I put my barrowed clothes in the washer, and was glad that I now could wear my own, and then headed for the shower. After I got out of the shower I went to my duffle bag and pulled out my favorite pair of jeans, my led zeppelin t-shirt, and my black converse. Once I got dressed I dried my naturally straight hair, put on a little make-up, grabbed my coat, and left the house with my post-it in hand then headed for the address.

To say I was nervous would be an understatement, it was going to be my first reap and to make things worse it was going to happen in a crowded shopping mall I had no idea how I was going to find T. Simmons. I thought it over and decided that the food court was most likely the place that someone was going to die at, most likely from choking. I was heading for the food court when I bumped into Mason in front of the GAP "hey" he greeted "hi" I greeted back. We walked together to the food court, I still had plenty of time before my reap "we should get some food" I said hungry since I hadn't eaten since yesterday "defiantly, what should we get pizza, burgers, Chinese?" he asked. "Pizza sounds good" I answered, the two of us got some pizza and sat down at a table in the center of the food court.

"Can I see your post-it?" Mason asked between mouthfuls I nodded since I had just taken a big bite of pizza and handed him my post-it. "T. Simmons" he read aloud "are you nervous?" he asked me "yes, mostly about if I'll be able to find him/her in time" I answered Mason nodded. After we ate and cleaned off our table I looked at the large clock on the wall in between the food court that said I had thirty minutes to find my reap. "T. Simmons!" I shouted then turned my head Mason laughed at my approach, a moment later I turned to face Mason "did it work?" I asked Mason smiled "yeah it did, that's your man" Mason said and pointed to a man sitting alone at a table at the edge of the food court. I took a deep breath and walked over to T. Simmons, when I walked past him I brushed his back taking his soul. I walked back over to where Mason was leaning against a wall and stood next to him "that was very good" he complimented, I laughed "thanks… so he's going to choke right?" I asked making conversation. "Probably, but sometimes the gravelings surprise you" Mason said and I looked at him confused not knowing what a graveling was. Mason figured out why I was confused and answered my silent question "gravelings are these creatures that arrange the livings deaths, by creating all sorts of accidents and mishaps. The living can't see them but we can" Mason explained. I looked around the food court trying to see if I could spot any gravelings "do you see any?" I asked "no, not yet they're fast little buggers" Mason said and gave me a silly grin.

About twenty eight minutes later, T. Simmons fell on the slippery floor that the gravelings quickly created and cracked his head open. A moment later T. Simmons appeared in front of me and was looking at me for guidance which scared me because I didn't really know what to do. "What am I supposed to do now?" I asked Mason quietly "help him move on" he answered as if it was the easiest thing in the world. I took a big breath and looked at the newly dead and scared T. Simmons, I patted his shoulder trying to be comforting "it's time for you to find your lights" I said gently. "Are you an angel?" my reap asked, I shook my head and was about to say no but before I could Mason said "yes she is" he told my reap. After hearing this T. Simmons seemed less afraid, he opened his mouth about to say something but closed it when he saw his lights. He pointed at the lights and asked "are those for me?" I looked at the lights then back to him and said "yes" with a small smile, he smiled at the two of us then ran into his lights and disappeared with them.

I was surprised by the sense of purpose and fulfillment I felt after I finished my first reap. We had left the food court and were heading for the mall exit "how do people become reapers? I mean were we chosen or is it just random? And if it we are chosen is it because we were meant to do it or is it because we have to atone for something?" I asked. Mason seemed surprised by my question and took a moment before he answered "I have no idea" he answered, I think he must of seen my disappointment because he elaborated "at one point I thought that we were picked because the reaper that reaped us got their lights but that's not always how it happens... so I don't know" he finished with a shrug.

"So what do reapers do when they're not reaping?" I asked curious "well, I myself spend most of my time enjoying the finer things I life drinking, smoking, eating waffles" I couldn't help but laugh "sounds like the life" I said, I liked the way Mason looked at the world as a simple and happy place. "What do the others do?" I asked "well Georgie works at happy time, Roxy is a cop, and Daisy is" "an actress" we said at the same time and laughed. "What about Rube?" I asked "I don't know… Rube's a mystery" he said simply. "Maybe I should get a day job…" I thought out loud "what would you do?" Mason asked "well when I was living I worked at a law firm as an assistant- and I don't want to do that again. I wanna do something fun and different…" I answered.

We had been walking around and talking near a movie theatre when I saw an exit door slightly open, I grabbed Mason's hand and led him over to the door "you wanna see a movie?" I asked "what if its complete shit?" he asked "then we'll sneak into a different one" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. We snuck into the mostly empty theatre where some action comedy was playing it was good enough for us to stay 'til it finished. We snuck back out before the next movie would start and then continued to walk with no particular destination in mind (we did that a lot). "Hey Georgie girl works near here" Mason stated "we should go see her… her work day is probably almost over" I suggested since we didn't have anything better to do.

When we got out of the elevator and into 'happy time' people were starting to head home, Mason and I walked up to the front desk "hey Crystal, is Millie still here?" he asked, the woman didn't say anything but nodded in the direction of a bunch of cubicles. Mason and I walked in the direction that Crystal pointed to- and we quickly bumped into George also known as Millie. She looked surprised to see us, but she was looking at our hands… which I forgot we were holding so I quickly let go of Mason's hand and said "hi" she raised a brow and said "hey, what are you guys doing here?" she said and sounded annoyed. "We were in the neighborhood" Mason said simply, she looked at me for confirmation and I nodded. George sighed "well, we better get going" she said both Mason and I looked at her confused "Rube called he wants us at the waffle house… you didn't get the message" she elaborated annoyed but she always sounded annoyed so maybe it was just her normal tone. Mason shrugged at the last thing she said, so she rolled her eyes "okay lets go" she said and we fallowed her out of happy time.

George drove us to 'Der Waffle Haus' where Daisy, Roxy and Rube were already sitting at their regular booth. We joined them at the table, apparently death decided to make some sudden plans- massive plans involving a bus crash and we all needed to reap at least four people.

We got to the address where our reaps would be getting on the bus that was going to crash, only having five minutes before they were to board the bus. I watched the others do their job taking in the different styles of reaping. I wondered if I would ever be as good as them, or if it would ever come as naturally to me. "You better hurry" Rube said breaking me from my thoughts, I nodded and went to work. Two of the post-its I had, had the same last name so their souls were easier to collect, another one of the names I had was wearing a jacket with his last name on the back, and I was having trouble finding my last reap, I started to panic knowing that I didn't have much time left. My eyes were darting back and forth looking for any sign that would help me find my reap "that's him" Rube said breaking me from my search "where?" I asked, Rube pointed at a little boy who was holding most likely his mother's hand. He couldn't be any older than five I felt like my heart was ripped from my chest, I didn't understand why someone so young and innocent could be taken from this world. I looked at Rube "are you sure it's him? I mean he's so young… maybe it's someone else…" I said with pleading eyes. "Sorry kiddo but he's your guy-"he started to say but stopped when he heard me say "that's not fair" under my breath. "No it's not fair, but life isn't fair and neither is death… you should hurry" Rube said in a strong voice but the look in his eyes mimicked mine. I swallowed hard and made my way over to the little boy who was my reap, I brushed his shoulder as I walked by taking his soul, then headed over to where the others were standing.

We watched the people board the bus in silence; I tried my best to hide my emotions but doubted that I was fooling anyone. We all helped the bus crash victims move on and find their lights I almost broke down when the little boy with big blue eyes asked me about his mother but was saved when he saw something in his lights that filled his eyes with wonder and he ran to them.

"You surprised me" Rube said breaking me from my depressing thoughts, I turned to face him "what?" I asked. "You handled yourself very well, especially considering how new you are" he explained. I looked him in the eyes "Does that happen a lot? Will I have to watch many children die…" my voice broke on the last word, Rube patted me on the shoulder "I hope not" was his short response. "How about some waffles?" he offered "no thanks… I think I'll head home- I mean to George and Daisy's home" I said in a small voice then started to walk in the direction of the house.

_Mason's Point of View_

After I finished my reap I decided to go get some breakfast at 'Der Waffle Haus'. After I ate I remembered that I still had Henry's bike, so I decided to ride the bike back to my building and give the kid his bike back. Once I gave Henry's bike back I got on a bus and headed for the shopping mall where Jane was having her first reap.

I had been walking around the mall for a while until I bumped into Jane in front of the GAP. We decided to get some lunch, so the two of us went to the food court and ate pizza.

"Can I see your post-it?" I asked with my mouthful she nodded and handed me her post-it. "T. Simmons" I read aloud "are you nervous?" I asked "yes, mostly about if I'll be able to find him/her in time" Jane answered.

After we ate and cleaned off our table Jane went to work by shouting "T. Simmons!" she yelled then ducked her head which I thought was adorable and couldn't help but chuckle at. She turned to face me and asked "did it work?" I smiled at her "yeah it did, that's your man" I said and pointed to a man sitting alone at a table at the edge of the food court. Jane gracefully walked over to where T. Simmons was sitting and took his soul as she brushed his back, she was a natural. Jane walked over to where I was standing against a wall and stood next to me "that was very good" I complemented she gave a small laugh "thanks… so he's going to choke right?" she asked. "Probably, but sometimes the gravelings surprise you" I said, when she looked at me confused I realized that Rube hadn't told her about the gravelings "gravelings are these creatures that arrange the livings deaths, by creating all sorts of accidents and mishaps. The living can't see them but we can" I explained. Both of us were looking around the food court looking for gravelings "do you see any?" she asked "no, not yet they're fast little buggers" I said and smiled after seeing her smile at me.

T. Simmons fell on the slippery floor and cracked his head open. A moment later Jane's reap was standing in front of her "what am I supposed to do now?" Jane asked quietly in a nervous voice "help him move on" was my answer. Jane patted the man's shoulder and said "it's time for you to find your lights" she said in a sweet voice. "Are you an angel?" T. Simmons asked, I smiled because that was exactly what she was, before she could answer I said "yes she is" after hearing this T. Simmons seemed to relax. Jane's reap saw his lights and asked "are those for me?" and Jane nodded and then he left with his lights.

We had left the food court and were heading for the mall exit when Jane asked "How do people become reapers? I mean were we chosen or is it just random? And if it we are chosen is it because we were meant to do it or is it because we have to atone for something?" her very intense question surprised me. "I have no idea" was my answer, she frowned a little so I elaborated "at one point I thought that we were picked because the reaper that reaped us got their lights but that's not always how it happens... so I don't know" I said with a shrug.

"So what do reapers do when they're not reaping?" Jane asked "well, I myself spend most of my time enjoying the finer things I life drinking, smoking, eating waffles" this made her smile and laugh "sounds like the life" she said, and I nodded in agreement. "What do the others do?" she asked "well Georgie works at happy time, Roxy is a cop, and Daisy is" "an actress" we said at the same time and laughed. "What about Rube?" she asked "I don't know… Rube's a mystery" I answered honestly. "Maybe I should get a day job…" Jane said "what would you do?" I asked "well when I was living I worked at a law firm as an assistant- and I don't want to do that again. I wanna do something fun and different…" she answered and smiled brightly at the last part.

We had been walking around and talking near a movie theatre Jane grabbed my hand and walked me over to an exit that was slightly open "you wanna see a movie?" she asked "what if its complete shit?" I asked but knew I would probably fallow her anywhere "then we'll sneak into a different one" she said mischievously and made me smile. We snuck into the theatre where some action comedy was playing and stayed until it finished. We snuck back out before the next movie would start and then continued to walk around aimlessly. "Hey Georgie girl works near here" I said when I saw the building that happy time was in "we should go see her… her work day is probably almost over" Jane suggested, then the two of us walked hand in hand to happy time.

When we got out of the elevator and into the floor that Georgie works on, there weren't that many people left on the floor since the work day was over. We walked up to the front desk "hey Crystal is Millie still here?" I asked, Crystal didn't say anything not that I expected her to, but nodded in the direction of the cubicles. Jane and I walked towards the cubicles, and we quickly bumped into George. She was surprised to see us and went wide eyed when she noticed that I was holding Jane's hand, Jane must've noticed this too because she dropped my hand and said "hi" to George nervously. George raised a brow and said "hey, what are you guys doing here?" she said and sounded more annoyed than usual. "We were in the neighborhood" I answered, she looked at Jane and who nodded. George sighed "well, we better get going" she said which confused both of us. "Rube called he wants us at the waffle house… you didn't get the message" she elaborated and I shrugged because I didn't get any message and how would I it's not like I had a phone, George rolled her eyes at me and said "okay lets go" and we fallowed her out of happy time to her car.

When we got to 'Der Waffle Haus' Daisy, Roxy and Rube were already sitting in our regular booth. We joined them, and Rube told us that we would have a big job tonight because of some bus crash.

We got to the address where our reaps would be getting on the bus that was going to crash, only having a few minutes before they were going to get on the bus. We all went to work and collected the souls on our post-its. When we all finished we watched the people get on the bus, then helped them move on after they died from the crash. I finished helping my reaps find their lights when I noticed Jane talking to a little boy, she looked like she was going to cry but she tried to put on a brave face for the kid.

I was about to walk over to Jane but George blocked my path and said "so you and Jane?" she said while she had to crane her neck to look up at me. "What?" I asked not really paying attention to George, she hit my arm to get my attention "what's up with you and Jane?" she asked "ouch… you know you are very violent for such a small person" I commented, this made her hit me again. Daisy walked over to us "why are you hitting Mason?" she asked- not out of concern. "He was holding Jane's hand today" George informed the others. "Really?" Daisy asked excited at the thought of upcoming gossip "it's true, it was kind of adorable" George teased. I wasn't paying attention to them, I was watching Rube talk to a very sad looking Jane, who walked away alone. I left George and Daisy to gossip and was going to try to catch up to Jane, but Rube stopped me by grabbing my collar.

Rube asked if he could talk to me, not really giving me a choice, we went to 'Der Waffle Haus' to "talk" he ordered both of us some apple pie, which was very strange. "Jane is a nice girl" Rube stated, I looked at him confused "yes she's lovely, is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked with my mouthful with pie. "Jane's a nice girl, so whatever is going on between you two- don't fuck it up and scare her away" Rube said I could tell he wanted to say more but I didn't feel like being told how much of a fuck up he thought I was "well, thanks for the pie it was lovely… but I best be on my way" I said and started to head for the door. "Don't go over to their house" he shouted from across the room, I turned to face him "what?" I asked "don't go looking for her, she's had a tough day- give her some space" he said then went back to eating his pie. To my surprise I decided to listen to what Rube said and go home, and wait to see Jane tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: I do not own Dead Like Me, only this story and the original characters in it.

This Chapter Is A Little Different...

Chapter Five

_Jane's Point of View_

Thoughts

It was the third night of my undead life, but it was the first night that I actually thought about my situation. The night I died, I really didn't think that what happened to me was real I just thought that it was all a very twisted dream, the second night I had been drinking and was too wasted to think about anything other than 'I want sleep'.

But tonight I was trapped with my thoughts since I couldn't sleep, I thought about that poor little boy who died tonight and how sad his mother must be. I forced myself to stop picturing his big blue eyes and the concerned expression he wore for his mother.

Then I thought about how I couldn't let myself dwell on the past or I might never come back to the present, and that in a way what happened was probably for the best, because when I was alive I didn't have much going on, to say I was in a rut would be an understatement. I didn't really have much of a life, it seemed like I was more of an accessory in other people's lives, I had no family left, I did have a lot of friends but only a few of them I was actually close to, I worked as an assistant at a law firm where the only reason I was hired was because they liked the way I looked.

Unlike most I wasn't that attached to my old life, there wasn't much to hold onto. I decided that I was glad to get a fresh start, and that I would only focus on the present and right now I liked the way my undead life was, I liked my new 'co-workers' especially a sweet, funny, and charming British 'co-worker'. I decided that I needed to get my own place with my own bed, a day job eventually… a girls gotta eat even a dead girl, and make the most of my new life and enjoy every minute of it.

Before I finally fell asleep I prayed that I would never have to watch another child die, I wasn't religious or anything but I thought that I'd give it a try and hopefully never have to go through what happened tonight again.

_Mason's Point of View_

Mason dreamed about Jane

_I was sitting at my usual table at 'Der Waffle Haus' and was waiting for someone but I didn't know who until I saw her walk into 'der haus'. She was wearing her angel outfit except this time there were no blood stains. She smiled at me brightly "have you been waiting long?" she asked. "You were worth the wait" I said without thinking, she smiled at me and out reached her hand for me. The moment my hand was in hers the scenery changed 'Der Waffle Haus' was gone and now we were in a field with tall grass. It was dark other than the moon that was comically large and Jane's bright smile. Jane dropped my hand then giggled "what?" I asked but then she was gone "are you going to catch me or not" I heard her voice echo. I smiled and ran in the direction that her voice was coming from and soon found a trail of discarded angel clothes "this is more like it" I said and heard her laugh. I finally caught up to her, I tackled the naked Jane and now we were both hidden in the tall grass. I brushed the hair out of her face and my lips met hers and just as things started to get really good we were interrupted and back at 'Der Waffle Haus' naked on the floor "you're going to fuck it up" Rube's voice boomed through my dream- totally ruining it._ "What the fuck!" I said as I woke up pissed at Rube for ruining my dream "I'm not gonna fuck it up" I grumbled under my breath and tried to fall back asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I do not own Dead Like Me, only this story and the original characters in it.

Chapter Six

_Jane's Point of View_

"Jane! JANE! Jane wake up!" I heard George yell through my dream, and when I woke up and opened my eyes she was hovering above me. "Finally! I've been trying to wake you up for like five minutes. Hurry and get dressed if you want a ride to the Waffle house" George said in her always annoyed and angry tone. I rolled off the couch and took a five minute shower then got dressed in faded jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black zip-up hoodie. I literally had my hand on the front door handle when I heard George honk her horn and yell "hurry the fuck up, if I don't get coffee in the next two minutes I'm gonna lose my shit!" I couldn't help but laugh then ran out of the house and jumped into her car.

We got to 'Der Waffle Haus' a few minutes later, where Rube, Roxy, and Mason were already waiting for us. George and I sat down at the table "Where's Daisy?" Rube asked "she went to some audition" George answered with a shrug. "You got something for me? I gotta get going" Roxy announced then Rube handed her a post-it and she left. "Yeah, me too" George said after she ordered a coffee to go, then left with her post-it as well.

Only Rube, Mason, and I were left at the table, eating our breakfasts in relative silence. When Rube finished eating his massive sized breakfast he handed me and Mason our post-its. Rube left 'Der Waffle Haus' leaving Mason and I alone. I looked at my post-it "shit" I cursed after seeing I only had an hour to get across town to my reap "what?" Mason asked "there is no way I'll make it to my reap in time" I elaborated. "We can nick a car" Mason said "what?" I asked "you know nick, steal" Mason explained and I nodded. I thought what the hell I'm already dead what's the worst that could happen "okay" I said. Mason looked at me surprised "really?" he asked "yeah, I don't have much of a choice… and I've never stolen a car before… so why not" I answered with a smile.

A few minutes later we broke into a Mercury Comet, it was easier to break into since it was an older car with no alarm. We made it across town in record time; I collected my soul and helped her move on. I got back into the car that we 'barrowed' "that was fast" Mason said as I shut the door. "When's your reap?" I asked "not for a while, what would you like to do today?" Mason asked me. "I don't know… something different, something fun. What do you want to do?" I asked. "I'm up for anything" Mason said "maybe we should just keep driving until we find something interesting" I suggested and Mason smiled "sounds good" he said and held my hand.

We had been driving for some time with the windows down and I had one hand out the window with the wind blowing through my fingers while my other hand was intertwined with Mason's (somehow we always ended up holding hands- not that I minded). I finally found something that had potential to be interesting, an open house. "Hey, let's check out the open house" I suggested, the look on Mason's face said _how is that something fun or interesting _"they'll probably have free food, and it's a huge house plenty of places to explore" I said and after I mentioned the possibility of free food I could tell Mason was in, he pulled the car over and parked on the street in front of the huge house.

We walked into the huge house and were greeted by a woman in a dark blue blazer and a pencil skirt that matched it "Hi, I'm Barbra Lantra the relator" she introduced and gave as a look that said we weren't good enough to be there. "Hello Barbra I'm Mason and this is my lovely…" he paused and I saw him look around the room that was mostly filled with couples "…wife Jane" he introduced and my eyes went wide even though I knew why he said it… it was still weird to hear someone call me a wife. "Ah, newlyweds!" Barbra said cheerfully but still was looking down at us, she was about to say something else when someone called her name "excuse me, go ahead and look around" she said then walked in the direction of the man who called for her.

We walked into the kitchen that had a decent spread of food which surprised me, I thought at most they'd have a tray of cookies but they had a few different trays, one with cookies and brownies, another had fancy looking cheeses with crackers, and the last one had some sort of meat that had tooth picks in it. Mason grinned at me "you were right free food" he said happily "fancy finger food" I added and took a bite of cheese and couldn't help but make a face of disgust from how gross it tasted making Mason chuckle "what's with rich people and weird cheese?" I asked and Mason shrugged. "Try a brownie they're lovely" Mason said cheerfully with a little chocolate on his lips making me smile. I walked closer to him so that only a few inches were between us "you got a little something there" I commented about the chocolate on his lips, he was about to reach for his mouth to rub it off but before he could I kissed him. When I pulled away I smiled at the surprised and joyful expression on his face "I got it" I said with a small laugh. Mason grinned at me "Are you sure? Maybe we should do that again just to make sure you got it all" he said playfully and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him and kissed me making me grin into the kiss. We heard foot-steps coming our way so we separated, then he grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room, not wanting to have to make small talk with the snooty relator or any of the other people looking at the house.

We had been exploring the huge house for about ten minutes when we found a study… with a liquor cabinet. "Look at all these booze, this one bottle costs more than everything I own" Mason said as he pulled out a bottle of scotch. I walked around the room filled with nice mahogany furniture "it must be weird, having strangers walk through your home… walk through your life" I thought out loud as I ran my fingers along the books on a book shelf. I looked over at Mason who was fiddling with an old record player, and then some old music came on "who-"he started to say but I wrapped my arms around his neck and slowly danced along with the music. He grinned then placed his hands around my waist and we both slowly moved back and forth to the music not really dancing, it was more like swaying. At some point he kissed me and I could taste the scotch on his lips. I didn't know how long we had been like that kissing with our arms around each other but we pulled apart when we heard someone clear their throat.

It was the relator and she looked pissed "I think you two should leave, the Phillips left their home in my hands for me to sell to a nice family not a couple who would touch their belongings and use their home as if it were a motel" Barbra scolded. "Barbra you are totally right, I'm sure they'd prefer to sell to the man with the com over who has been farting in their house the entire time making it practically toxic" I said and grabbed Mason's hand who was laughing and left the room and the relator who now wore a shocked and offended expression.

We left the house and got back into the car we stole "that was brilliant! I was wondering what that smell was I thought it was just the weird cheeses" he commented and I smiled. We started driving again leaving the rich neighborhood in our dust. "Can I see your post-it?" I asked and he pulled out the yellow paper from his pocket and handed it to me. Mason's post-it said: _L. Hoover 720 Seneca Street E.T.D. 5:43 PM _I looked at the clock and saw that we only had about forty minutes to get to his reap "we better get to your reap" I said and he nodded I felt stupid for saying anything _of course he knows that he has to get to his reap he's been doing this for decades _I thought.

We got to Mason's reap that was a retirement home about thirty minutes later. "You wanna come?" Mason asked as he got out of the car and I nodded. We walked into the retirement home holding hands and were greeted by a woman wearing green scrubs "visiting hour is almost over" she told us "not a problem we just wanted to pop in and give a quick hello to the old timer" Mason said, the nurse raised a brow but didn't say anything letting us continue to look for L. Hoover. We found Lucy Hoover's room five minutes later, Mason walked into the room with a bouquet of flowers that he stole and said "Lucy darling you have a secret admirer" he said sweetly to the old woman who was going to die in a few minutes. The old woman's eyes lit up as he handed her the flowers (while brushing her hand taking her soul) "Bernard" she said to herself, I was going to ask who Bernard was but the woman's eyes slowly slid closed and her lights appeared behind us making me jump. Lucy looked at her dead body then back to us "what's going on?" she asked scared. I wondered how Mason was going to break the news to her "well Lucy, I have to tell you something and it might upset you… you're dead" he said simply and at first I thought that he could've gone about it differently but there really is no easy or gentle way to tell someone that they died so the way he did it was just fine, he handled it better than I would've. Lucy nodded her head in understanding "what's it like?" Lucy asked "what's what like?" Mason replied "heaven, you two are obviously angels, so what's it like?" she asked. I could tell that Mason was going to correct her so I spoke before he could "yes, yes we are… and well… we can't tell you, you have to find out on your own" I lied, I could tell that Lucy would respond better if she continued to think we were angels. Lucy looked at the two of us once more before she walked into her lights and disappeared with them.

We left the retirement building and got back into the comet "how about we get some waffles" Mason suggested as he started the car, I smiled at him "sounds good" I said and leaned my head against his shoulder suddenly feeling tired.

"Jane darling, wake up" I heard Mason say softly to me and I grinned at the nice wake up "that is a much better wake up than the one I got this morning" I said thinking about the rude wake up I received from George this morning and Mason chuckled, I sat up straighter and stretched my arms and looked around "where are we?" I asked "a few blocks away from 'Der Waffle Haus' we gotta ditch the car" Mason said as he got out of the car and I nodded in understanding, We ditched the car and walked to 'Der Waffle Haus; holding hands and I leaned my head on his shoulder still feeling tired. When we walked into 'Der Waffle Haus' Rube, Daisy, and George were sitting at the usual table and George moved down so that we could join them.

"What did you two love birds do today?" George teased after Mason and I ordered waffles for dinner. "Nicked a car, went to Jane's reap, drove around then crashed an open house and ate the free food and stumbled across a bottle of very expensive scotch and then we got kicked out of the open house and went to my reap and now we're here" Mason answered for both of us honestly. "What kind of car?" Rube asked "Mercury Comet" Mason answered "what year?" Rube asked "1964" I answered and received a few shocked expressions "you know cars?" Rube asked sounding impressed "no, not really just my favorites like the 1967 Chevy impala, and the 1964 Rambler Classic, and the 1962 Plymouth. And my high school boyfriend had a 1964 Mercury Comet, that's how I knew what it was" I answered and Rube looked even more impressed. "You guys got kicked out of an open house?" George said changing the subject and I nodded "Why?" Daisy asked joining in the conversation "yeah how do you get kicked out of an open house?" George asked. Mason and I grinned at each other "apparently we weren't the type of people _Barbra_ wanted to sell a house to… and it might have something to do with us drinking their scotch and touching their record player and dancing" I answered but didn't add the part about us making out "You two danced? Mason Danced? What type of dancing was it… please tell me it was slow dancing" George asked but we were saved by Kiffany bringing Mason and I our waffles.

_Mason's Point of View_

I got to 'Der Waffle Haus' where Rube and Roxy were already sitting at our usual table. I sat down and Rube and Roxy didn't even seem to notice me because they were deep in conversation… about Jane. "A bunch of little fuckers at the party took pictures of Jane before the police got there to stop them and they're all selling the pictures to newspapers and all that other media shit" Roxy said frustrated "there are no real witnesses but a few crazy fucks who just want attention keep wasting our time" Roxy continued to rant. "When do you think this'll blow over?" Rube asked Roxy both of them still hadn't noticed that I was at the table with them. Roxy sighed "I don't know, young white girl murders seem to be in the news forever, people can't get enough of that depressing shit" Roxy said and Rube rubbed his face frustrated then he finally noticed that I was sitting at the table "Mason" he greeted with a nod "when the fuck did you get here?" was Roxy's greeting "good morning to you two too" I started to say then Jane and George walked in and quickly joined us at the table.

Roxy and George left 'der haus' with their post-its and Daisy was at some audition leaving me, Jane and Rube at the table where we ate our breakfasts for the most part in silence. After Rube finished his huge breakfast he gave us our post-its and left, so that now only Jane and I were at the table. "Shit" Jane cursed "what?" I asked "there is no way I'll make it to my reap in time" she answered. "We can nick a car" I suggested, Jane looked at me confused "what?" she asked "you know nick, steal" I explained. She took a moment before she said something "okay" she said simply, surprising me that she would actually be willing to steal a car "really?" I asked "yeah. I don't have much of a choice… and I've never stolen a car before… so why not" she answered with a bright smile.

A few minutes later I picked the lock of a mercury comet and hot-wired it with ease since it was an older car and didn't have an alarm. I drove her across town to her reap, she got out of the car and reaped the person on her post-it and was back in the car within minutes of leaving it "that was fast" I said as she slid back into the car. "When's your reap?" Jane asked, I looked at my post-it to see that I had a few hours before I had to get to my reap "not for a while, what would you like to do today?" I asked. "I don't know… something different, something fun. What do you want to do today?" Jane asked. I thought about my dream and how I'd like to do what we did in my dream or what we started to do before Rube ruined it, but quickly removed my head from the gutter and answered "I'm up for anything" which was true. "Maybe we should just keep driving until we find something interesting" she said and I grinned "sounds good" I said and held her small hand in mine and started to drive.

I lost track of how long we had been driving around which would have been strange if I was with anyone other than Jane. It was easy to lose track of time with her and she was very distracting (and she didn't seem to know how distracting she was). The windows were down and her hair was blowing in the wind she looked beautiful… well she always looks beautiful but she looked peaceful and happy. Somehow we ended up in a rich neighborhood with some of the biggest houses I've ever seen "Hey, let's check out the open house" Jane said breaking the comfortable silence. She must've known that I was thinking _that doesn't sound interesting or fun_ because she said "they'll probably have free food, and it's a huge house plenty of places to explore" she said and I was in after I heard the words free food and pulled the car over on the street in front of the open house.

We walked into the massive house and were quickly greeted by a woman dressed in dark blue "Hi, I'm Barbra Lantra the relator" she greeted with a very clear fake smile that told us we weren't good enough to be in the house. I put on my most charming smile "Hello Barbra I'm Mason and this is my lovely…" I started to say then paused when I didn't know what to call Jane. I looked around the room and saw that most of the people in the house were couples "…wife Jane" I finished. "Ah, Newlyweds!" Barbra said cheerfully, she was about to say something else but someone called her name "excuse me, go ahead and look around" she said then walked away.

We found the kitchen that had a bunch of munchies just like Jane said there would be "you were right free food" I said and grinned "fancy finger food" she added and took a bite from one of the many cheeses then her fast twisted in disgust making me laugh "what's with rich people and weird cheese?" she asked and I shrugged and grabbed a brownie. The brownie was amazing it would've been even better if they were special brownies but for a regular brownie it was pretty great "try a brownie they're lovely" I said happily then she walked over to me leaving only a few inches between us. "You got a little something there" she said looking at my mouth, I was going to wipe it away but then she kissed me. I was always surprised when she kissed me or did anything affectionate to me, I still have no idea what she sees in me but I'm glad she see's something. She pulled away from the kiss and I could tell she was holding a giggle back from the dazed and surprised look on my face "I got it" she said and a small laugh escaped her. I grinned "Are you sure? Maybe we should do that again just to make sure you got it all" I said then wrapped my arms around her small waist pulling her closer and kissed her, and felt her smile into the kiss. We separated to the sound of foot-steps coming towards us, I grabbed her hand quickly and ran out of the kitchen not wanting to have to deal with the snobby relator.

We explored the huge house for ten minutes before we hit the mother lode in a study room with a huge liquor cabinet. I opened the cabinet and looked through all the wonderful booze "look at all these booze" I said then pulled out a scotch bottle "this one bottle costs more than everything I own" I said then took a swig of the expensive scotch. "It must be weird, having strangers walk through your home… walk through your life" Jane said as she ran her fingers along some of the many books in the room I didn't say anything because an old record player caught my attention. I put the closest record inside it then a slow old song started to play. _God no wonder they have so much booze to stop from being bored to death if they listen to music like this _I thought. I turned away from the record player "who-" I started to say then Jane wrapped her arms around my neck and started to slowly move to the music, making me forget what I was going to say. I smiled at her and put my arms around her waist and swayed back and forth to the music that no longer sounded so bad thanks to Jane. I couldn't help but kiss her, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

It was Barbra who cleared her throat and she look pissed "I think you two should leave, the Phillips left their home in my hands for me to sell to a nice family not a couple who would touch their belongings and use their home as if it were a motel" Barbra scolded. Before I could say anything Jane said "Barbra you are totally right, I'm sure they'd prefer to sell to the man with the com over who has been farting in their house the entire time making it practically toxic" she said and I broke out into laughter from what she said and the look on Barbra's face. Jane grabbed my hand and we left the room with me still laughing hard.

We walked out of the house and got back into the stolen car "that was brilliant! I was wondering what that smell was I thought it was just the weird cheeses" I said and started the car up.

"Can I see your post-it?" Jane asked and I pulled out my post-it and handed it to her. After she looked at it she said "we better get to your reap" she commented and I nodded but was already driving to the address.

We pulled up in front of the old folk's home thirty minutes later. "You wanna come?" I asked as I got out of the car and Jane nodded. We walked into the old peoples home and were quickly greeted by a nurse in green scrubs "visiting hour is almost over" she told us "not a problem we just wanted to pop in and give a quick hello to the old timer" I said and didn't wait for the nurse to respond before we continued on our search for L. Hoover. I saw Lucy Hoover written on a door not that far away and grabbed a bouquet of flowers that were sitting on a table before we walked into my reaps room. "Lucy darling you have a secret admirer" I said to the old woman and her eyes lit up as I handed her the flowers and brushed her hand taking her soul. The old woman smiled at her flowers and said "Bernard" then her eyes closed slowly and then her lights appeared behind us which made Jane jump. Lucy looked at her body then back to us "what's going on?" she asked scared, I had never been good with words so I decided to make it sweet and simple "well Lucy, I have to tell you something and it might upset you… you're dead" I said simply. Lucy nodded her head in understanding "what's it like?" she asked "what's what like?" I said even though I knew what she was asking about. "Heaven, you two are obviously angels, so what's it like?" she asked, people always thought we were angels sometimes it was really bloody annoying but with Jane around it wasn't as annoying since she was an angel. Before I could say anything Jane spoke "Yes, yes we are… and well… we can't tell you, you have to find out on your own" Jane said encouraging the old lady to move on and she did after she looked at us once more then walked into her lights.

We left the building and got back into the car we nicked when I heard my stomach growl "how about we get some waffles" I suggested, she smiled at me "sounds good" she said then leaned her head against my shoulder and I watched as her eyes slid shut and she fell asleep. I parked the car a few blocks away from 'Der Waffle Haus' then woke Jane up "Jane darling, wake up" I whispered and watched as a smile appeared on her face "that is a much better wake up than the one I got this morning" she said before she opened her eyes. I chuckled because I know how George can be in the mornings… sometimes she's just plain frightening. Jane stretched her arms and looked around "where are we?" she asked "a few blocks away from 'Der Waffle Haus' we gotta ditch the car" I said as I got out of the car and she nodded her head in understanding. We walked to 'Der Waffle Haus' holding hands and Jane leaned her head on my shoulder, when we got inside Rube, Daisy, and Georgie girl were sitting at our usual table and George scooted down so that Jane and I could join them.

After we joined the others at the table George asked "what did you two love birds do today?" she teased after Jane and I ordered waffles. "Nicked a car, went to Jane's reap, drove around then crashed an open house and ate the free food and stumbled across a bottle of very expensive scotch and then we got kicked out of the open house and went to my reap and now we're here" I answered for the both of us. "What kind of car?" Rube asked surprising me that he didn't seem pissed about us stealing a car "Mercury Comet" I answered "what year?" Rube asked "1964" Jane answered and we all looked at her surprised "you know cars?" Rube asked Jane "no, not really just my favorites like the 1967 Chevy Impala, and the 1964 Rambler Classic, and the 1962 Plymouth. And my high school boyfriend had a 1964 Mercury Comet, that's how I knew what it was" Jane answered making Rube look even more impressed. "You guys got kicked out of an open house?" Georgie girl asked and Jane nodded "Why?" Daisy asked "yeah how do you get kicked out of an open house?" George asked. Jane and I grinned at each other "apparently we weren't the type of people _Barbra _wanted to sell a house to… and it might have something to do with us drinking their scotch and touching their record player and dancing" Jane answered "You two danced? Mason danced? What type of dancing was it… please tell it was slow dancing" George asked but we were saved by Kiffany bringing Jane and I our waffles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you so much Superdani a.k.a Gillian Smith your reviews helped me pull together this chapter and also thank you BlackWindHowls for your review as well.**

**Please review it helps motivate me to continue, thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: As you may have noticed it has been a very _long_ time since I updated. I've had this bit written for a long time now and decided that even though it isn't a complete chapter it's better than nothing, right? So here is a short Jane's POV only chapter. **

**This is based off a deleted scene from season one. **

* * *

><p><p>

Authors Note: I do not own Dead Like Me, only this story and the original characters in it.

Chapter Seven

_Jane's Point of View_

* * *

><p>I woke up earlier than usual because I had a bad dream, a dream about my murder. Since I knew I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep I decided to get ready for the day.<p>

After I finished getting ready for the day it was still early morning and would be a few hours before Daisy and George woke up and got ready for the day. So I watched TV and looked through the wanted ads and real-estate listings in yesterday's newspaper (I needed to find my own place. I was sick of sleeping on a couch and George's unpleasant wake-up calls). A little before eight George came downstairs looking barely awake. She went straight to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. She walked out of the kitchen then halted when she saw that I was awake, clearly surprised that I was awake- and that she wouldn't have to scream her head off to wake me up. She joined me on the couch and we watched TV in silence. An hour later Daisy entered the living room dressed for the day and with perfect make-up and hair (big surprise).

"We better get going" George said once Daisy appeared. I pulled on my black pea-coat to help fight the cold November weather and George and Daisy pulled on their coats as well. Then we left the house climbed into George's car and made our way to 'Der Waffle Haus'.

* * *

><p>The three of us walked into 'Der Waffle Haus' where Rube and Roxy were already sitting at the usual booth. We reached the table and George slid into the booth and sat next to Rube and Daisy slid in next to her, while I sat next to Roxy. We ordered breakfast (I ordered a fruit bowl- the cheapest thing I could find that looked good okay. My already small cash supply was getting smaller and smaller). We were half-way through our breakfasts when Mason arrived and sat next to me. When he sat down next to me he held my hand under the table. I liked that he held my hand, our relationship was nice and innocent (so far), I haven't had a relationship like this since I was 16.<p>

Rube handed out our post-its after we finished eating. My post-it said P. J. Miller would die at 11:54 PM at the U in a frat house. I looked over at Mason's post-it to see that his reap was happening with-in an hour.

"You and me are gonna go to the DMV to pick up your papers for your new identity" Rube announced and I nodded and smiled to myself soon I will be Mary-Jane Baker. Rube made a gesture telling Mason to move so that I could slide out of the booth and leave for the DMV.

Before I even got the words out to say goodbye to the others Mason asked if I wanted to meet up for lunch and of course I said yes (it's not like I have a busy schedule being undead, unemployed, and with a new very small social circle).

* * *

><p>I climbed into Rube's truck and when he started the car old jazz music started to play, this made me wonder how long Rube has been undead. Rube pulled out of 'Der Waffle Haus' parking lot and started driving to the DMV. "So Rube… how long have you been dead?" I asked then realized my mistake "I mean undead?" I corrected and he let out a small chuckle. "A lot longer than you" was his reply "Hmm… cryptic" I said and saw a small smile appeared on his face. "If I guess it will you tell me?" I asked "Okay, I'll give you three guesses and If you get the exact year I'll tell you" he said after a few moments of thought. "Deal" I said with a smile that he returned. I thought for a few moments: my gut told me he died at least before the '50's probably before the '40's. "1936?" was my first guess "Nope" he said. "1922?" was my second guess "Nope" he said but a small smile flickered across his face- I took this as a clue that I was getting closer "I think I'm getting warmer" I said, he said nothing. I sighed and debated for a moment before giving my final guess "1927?" I said hesitantly. There was a pause then Rube smiled "That's right" he said and I beamed at him not that he could see my smile since his eyes were on the road. "You didn't think I was gonna guess it right did you?" I asked he smiled "No, you surprised me. Well done" he said and patted me on the shoulder as if I had just achieved something great instead of just lucking out with a guess. "You've been around for a long time" I stated the obvious "A reaper's life span can get pretty long" he said with a shrug, this made me wonder about how long a reaper could be around- how long<em> I<em> could be around. I was lost in thoughts of my endless cycle of questions when Rube tugged me away from my mind and back to reality "we're here" he said and I noticed that we were in the crowded parking lot in front of the DMV.

* * *

><p>We walked into the DMV, which seemed even colder than outside and even grayer the whole place gave off a gloomy depressing vibe, and the employees all had that dead look in their eyes and their words and movements seemed robotic. We first walked up to the information desk and when we reached the front of the line the woman behind the counter asked "renewal or registration?" in a bored robotic sort of way. "New license" Rube said "take a number" the woman said and pointed at the red ticket thing. I pulled a number from it "sit in the waiting area until your number is called" the woman spoke again while I looked to the number in my hand and saw that it was A63. I looked to the board above that announced what number they were working with now and saw with horror that they were on number 26, we were going to be here awhile.<p>

Rube and I found the only two empty seats that were next to each other- in the packed waiting area. After a few moments Rube spoke "how are you doing?" he asked. My first thought was of the nightmare of my murder I had that made me get up and stay up so early. I mentally shook my head- shaking away the thought and replied "I'm good" I said and for the most part it was true. Yes it sucked that I was killed but it was nice to have a fresh start and it didn't hurt that I had Mason in my life now. "I gotta say I'm really impressed with how well you've adjusted to-"Rube started to say "being dead" I finished for him with a small laugh and he gave me a small smile in return. "Well, one of the things I excel at in life is moving on. So instead of looking back at the explosion or shit storm that just hit my life- I walk away from it avoiding looking back at the wreckage. Like how in movies action stars walk away from an exploding building as if it's no big deal that flames are consuming and destroying an entire building right behind them" I blabbed and wondered if that made any sense- or why I thought of those action stars walking away from explosions in slow motion. "Did that make sense?" I asked "yeah… sort of" he said "basically I try hard to avoid dwelling on anything that would bring me down and suck me into despair" I said which I knew made more sense than what I said before.

Before he could comment on this (that is if he was going to say anything at all) a voice spoke from an intercom saying "63 is now being served at window C". I looked up and saw that the board had the number 46 on it but didn't comment on it (we lucked out and I wasn't going to question it). I followed Rube to window C and just as we were about to reach it a large man pushed his way in between us almost knocking me to the floor. He walked up to the man behind window C and said "excuse me I have 47" he said in a polite voice not at all matching the way he walked up to the window nearly knocking two people over. The man behind window C replied "please have a seat until your number's called sir" he said simply. "But 47 is before 63" the large man said now sounding annoyed "not if I call 63 first" the man behind window C said with a little impatience "but I'm 47!" the large man repeated. The man behind window C lowered his glasses on his nose making himself look more stern and said "63 is the number I called sir. What number did you hear?" he said the annoyance in his voice now very clear. "63" the large man muttered "please have a seat until your number's called sir" the man behind window C repeated and looked away from the large man and to his computer. The large man stood there a moment as if he were about to argue then turned away and walked passed us again, and once again he bumped into us.

Rube looked at the man that had just rudely bumped into us for the second time with narrowed eyes but then turned his head to the man behind the counter "fresh off the boat" Rube said to the man behind the counter who then looked at me and gave me a curt nod as a greeting. Rube looked to me "Jimmy works infectious disease" Rube introduced "Hi" I said then wondered how many different branches of reapers there were. "Do a lot of people die of infectious disease at the DMV?" I said jokingly "there's a hospital around the bend, I get a break in the morning a break in the afternoon half-hour for lunch, usually works out" he said not getting that I was joking so I nodded. Then Jimmy squinted his eyes at me "Green? Blue?" he said asking what color my eyes are "green" Rube said and Jimmy turned back to his computer and started typing.

Rube looked at Jimmy for a moment then said "you sure you're getting' enough exercise?" he asked "I get all the exercise I need" Jimmy replied not looking away from his computer. "I'm only asking because your ass looks a little wider" Rube said and I fought the urge to laugh or even smile at this joke. Jimmy looked away from his computer and scowled at Rube for a moment then asked "what's the name?" he asked Rube not me. This made me disappointed since I thought I was going to get to choose my new name. Then Rube looked to me "what do you want your new name to be?" he asked and I smiled happily at him "Mary-Jane Baker" I said making Jimmy raise a brow. Rube looked back at Jimmy and said "well you heard her" he said making a surprised look cross Jimmy's face. "Mary hyphen Jane or Jane as the middle name?" Jimmy asked me "Mary hyphen Jane no middle name" I answered and Jimmy started typing on his computer.

After a few moments of typing Jimmy looked up and said "stand in front of the blue partition please" and pointed to where the ID photos were taken. We followed Jimmy to the photo area, and then I stepped in front of the blue back drop and instantly was blinded by the camera's flash. "You like the movies?" Jimmy asked me randomly as he pulled out his wallet he was wearing an almost goofy smile. "Uh, yes?" I said still blinking from the bright flash he pulled out a small black and white photo of himself and a blonde who was smiling widely- she looked a little like Marilyn Monroe. He held it up to me "take a gander at that" he said then placed it on the table in front of me "N.J. Baker. August 5 '62 3:09 AM" he looked at me expectantly "Norma Jean" he said as if this was clarifying something, and then I realized he thought this was Marilyn Monroe and that he was very proud of this "Oh wow!" I said making him smile "A VIP reap! Very cool" I said and handed him back his picture he smiled and nodded like it was no big deal- even though to him it was clearly a big deal. Jimmy walked away- probably to get my new license and when he was out of earshot Rube said "he thinks he popped Marilyn Monroe's soul. He's always talking about government conspiracies-" he started to say then his phone rang. He pulled his phone out "hello" he answered "no I said 11 Am that's an A not a P... That's not my fault... Okay so you got twelve hours" Rube said to the person on the other line then hung up.

Jimmy returned looking over his shoulder as he walked holding some papers close to him trying to act casual, and failing. He placed the things he was holding on the counter in front of me then looked around making sure no one was listening then said "Mary-Jane Baker, birth certificate, social security, driver's license and passport" he said pointing out all my new ID's. I smiled at Jimmy as I scooped up all my new ID's "thanks Jimmy" I said and he gave me a nod in return. "See ya around Jimmy" Rube said as Jimmy started to walk away- back to his place behind window C. I followed Rube out of the DMV in good spirits this was the most pleasant trip to the DMV I've ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: feel free to leave a review :D**


End file.
